My Doctor
by Logan.Danger
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A NEW BEGINNING". Leslie has waited her whole life to travel with the Doctor, and now she's finally there. But, will she be allowed to stay there, or will people  or things  get in her way? Rated "M" for much later chapters.
1. I've Waited So Long

Author's Note: So, hope my fans are all still out there, ready for some new Doctor/Leslie goodness! Seeing as though this is the prologue, and I don't have much time, this chapter will be shorter than most. But, don't worry; the chapters in this will be MUCH LONGER than the chapters in "A New Beginning". I will also be bringing back some surprise guests, some new characters, and a few familiar monsters. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Ring a bell, folks? Well, enjoy.

**Prologue: I've Waited So Long**

**LESLIE'S POV**

I wake up in a cold sweat, not entirely sure where I am. Then I hear the gentle whirring noises, and see my familiar surrounding, and I heave a sigh of relief. Just the TARDIS. Only the TARDIS. I had a nightmare about the unthinkable again; losing him. Losing him to something that I can't fight, although I can't fight much to begin with.

I've been here for about a month now, although we're always switching times. Right now we're in Space, passing the Altruxicaltian Galaxy. I've worked my driving skills so that they're up to par, even though learning was a huge hassle for both the Doctor and myself.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The Doctor and I were both at the dashboard, while I was attempting to work the several levers, buttons, and even a sock. There were still so many things I didn't understand about the TARDIS, but she (yes, she) seemed to like me just fine._

_Suddenly, the two of us were thrown backwards in the aftershock. _

_"LESLIE, I SAID THE BLUE BUTTON, NOT THE GREEN ONE!" he shouted at me._

_I could feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes, and I ran off into the room he gave me. There were times I felt that he didn't want me there. There was a knock on my door, but I didn't move to answer it. I kept my face buried in the pillow._

_"Leslie?" he said softly through the door. "Leslie, please, open the door. I didn't mean it. I was just... just angry, Love. Please let me in."_

_"I'm not opening the door," I said. _

_"Well, then I'll open it," I heard the familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver, and the sound of the door being opened. He moved over to the bed, and lay down beside me. "Leslie, please look at me." _

_"No," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. _

_"Leslie, please," he begged._

_I looked up into those beautiful, beautiful eyes. I moved to rest my head against his chest, listening to his two heartbeats._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I fell asleep in his arms that night. Actually, that happens a lot. I have nightmares constantly, always of him, and monsters, and things happening that I can only imagine in the late hours of the night. I stand up and stretch my arms above my head before moving out into the hallway. He's sitting in his thinking chair, eyes closed to make it appear as though he's asleep, although I know he's not.

"Doctor?" I whisper quietly.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Yes, Leslie?"

"I had another nightmare," I say, embarrassed.

"Well, come over here," he pulls me onto the seat beside him and looks at me. "What was it about this time?"

"There were these monsters..." I start. "But they weren't like normal monsters. They were like... robots, kinda, but they just slid across the floor. And they had these long eyelike things that were constantly moving about, and these guns. And these high screechy voices that kept going 'THE DOCTOR. WE WILL KILL THE DOCTOR. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE.' I wasn't scared of them at first in the dream. I thought they were harmless, because you were there, and you didn't seem to be scared by them much. But then there was fire, and this annoying song, and the Daleks, they... they..."

He's staring at me. "How did you know they were called 'Daleks', love?"

"I... I don't know," I think for a moment, but my mind is blank. "I have no idea. I don't remember the name ever being said in the dream."

"The Daleks are real, Leslie," he says. "They aided in the slaughter of my entire race. I can't say they're not dangerous, because they are. But, I have a feeling that we're not going to be seeing them anytime soon. So, don't you worry about a thing, alright?"

"Alright," I start to move, but he pulls me back down. "Uhmm, Doctor?"

"I think I just heard something," the Doctor says worriedly, pulling out his screwdriver and standing up. "Stay here. Don't move."

He walks around the TARDIS a few times, before we both hear a knock on the door. He moves towards it, and although he told me to stay put, I follow closely behind him. The Doctor swings the door open, and a man tumbles in from outside.

"Well, can't say I'm not surprised, Doctor," he says in a smooth American voice that isn't that different from my own. "New face, new companion. It's always the same."

I feel very self-concious after a minute. I pull my knees up to my chest and watch the Doctor give this man the once-over.

"Jack, what the Hell are you doing here?" he suddenly says.

The man, apparently named Jack, stands up and dusts off his long blue jacket. "Well... I had nowhere else to go."

The Doctor looks confused. "What happened to TORCHWOOD?"

"Long story," Jack says. "Everyone but Gwen and I perished. After that, she wanted nothing to do with me."

With a sigh, the Doctor looks at me, and then back at Jack. "Alright, you can stay. But, please, leave Leslie out of this. She doesn't deserve it."

"Ah, Leslie is it?" Jack walks over to me. "Another blonde; not a surprise."

The second I shake his hand, I feel a current of electricity shook through me. "Captain Jack Harkness, of TORCHWOOD, Special Ops? _The _Captain Jack Harkness who not only was a con artist but also one of the greatest alien hunters of our time?"

The Doctor is staring at me, as is Jack. "Uhmm, so, you told here a lot about me, huh?" Jack says with a nervous laugh.

"Actually, I've never even mentioned you," the Doctor replies.

I look up at Jack, and blink a few times. "You have really, really pretty eyes."

Jack laughs. "I think I might just grow to like you, Leslie."

But then it hits me. Jack said new face... and new companion... oh God. I thought the Doctor was done keeping things from me. "What does he mean by new face, Doctor?" I ask. "And new companion?"

"Oh, you haven't told her?" Jack says innocently.

"Jack, don't you dare," the Doctor warns.

"Well, Leslie dear, I'm afraid you aren't the first who has traveled with our dearest Doctor," Jack explains. "He gets a new one every few months or so. Or, in Rose's case, a year and a half or so."

I look at the Doctor, and he's avoiding my eyes.

And then the tears again.

And I run from the room.

TIMEBREAK

Author's Note: So... how'd you like it? Want me to continue? Review please!


	2. Moving it Forward

Author's Note: Yay, onto Chapter One! Are you all psyched? I KNOW I AM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I do love it. I own Leslie and some future characters. I also don't own Torchwood, or Captain Jack Harkness.

**Chapter One: Moving it Forward **

**LESLIE'S POV**

_"Well, Leslie dear, I'm afraid you aren't the first who has traveled with our dearest Doctor," Jack explains. "He gets a new one every few months or so. Or, in Rose's case, a year and a half or so."_

_I look at the Doctor, and he's avoiding my eyes. _

_And then the tears again. _

_And I run from the room._

TIMEBREAK

I'm in my room, trying to fall back asleep. I took a long shower, put on my favorite pajamas, and then snuggled down against the pillows, but nothing is working. Since I've been here, I haven't gone to sleep without saying goodnight to the Doctor. But, I'm mad at him. He promised no more secrets, and then Jack comes and tells me all these things that I didn't know. I thought he trusted me; I thought he cared.

There's a knock on the door. "Leslie, it's Jack," he says. "I brought you some breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Come on in," I say, my voice cracking.

Jack walks in carrying a plate with hashbrowns. Lots and lots of hashbrowns. "He told me that you love hashbrowns," he explains, setting the plate down and sitting next to me. "Even though I assume that you want nothing to do with him right now."

"Not really," I reply, picking up the plate. "But I can never turn down hashbrowns. So, how do YOU know the Doctor, Captain?"

"Interestingly enough, I was his companion," Jack says. "Twice."

"Oh, really?" I respond though a full mouth.

"Yeah. I met him when Rose was with him, and then again when he'd moved on to Martha," he lays back and puts his hands behind his head. "I know the Doctor pretty damn well, if I say so myself."

I sigh. "So, I'm just another one the companions? Not special in any way? That sucks."

"No, you're definitely special," Jack laughs. "The Doctor yelled at me for about an hour after you ran out. He never would have done that with the others. He really cares about you, even if he doesn't show it all the time."

I nod. "I should go make up, shouldn't I?"

"Probably," Jack smiles. "He's in his room, if you know where that is."

"Trust me, I know where it is," I lean over and kiss his cheek before handing him the plate. "Thanks for the hashbrowns."

**DOCTOR'S POV**

I'm retying my bowtie when the door opens. "Go away, Jack, I'm not in the mood," I say. I probably sound completely rude, but I don't care. He deserves it.

"It's me," she says.

I freeze up. "Oh," I say simply. "Uhmm, one moment."

"You need help, don't you?" Leslie walks up and stands in front of me.

With a nod, she unties my ridiculous excuse for a bow and starts retying it. I can see that she's trying to avoid my gaze, and I feel a frown fall over my face. She's still mad. I hate when I upset her.

"I'm sorry," I start. "I know I should of told you about my other companions, and my regenerations, but I thought that we would get to that in time. I thought that as we got closer, I would start to tell you more. Do you understand?"

She looks up at me. "I guess. I just wish I'd known that I wasn't gonna be here long. I would have done more in the time I have."

My hearts drop. She thinks I'm just gonna leave her back on Earth. I could never do that to her. It would break me to have to leave her back on Earth; I could never. I would be a destroyed man after that. I grab her hand and she locks her gaze in mine.

"You're stuck with me, Lee," I say. "Whether you like it or not."

I pull her close and hold her there. She finally relaxes against me, and I rub her back.

"Alright," she grins. "But you owe me a trip now. Anywhere I want to go. At ANY moment in time."

"That can be arranged," I reply.

**JACK'S POV**

I'm holding my cellphone, looking at Gwen's contact in my phone. I want to talk to her; that's all. I don't even have to talk for long. Just hear that she's alright, that she's moving along well in her pregnancy.

I press the call button. It goes straight to voicemail. I hear the beep, and clear my throat. "Hey Gwen, it's Jack. Uhmm, I'm with the Doctor right now. Just got here today. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I love you, Gwen. Bye."

I press the end button and feel tears gather in the corners of my eyes.

"Jack? You alright?" I hear Leslie from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I respond, looking back to see her and the Doctor. "Where to?"

Leslie grins. "We are off to the California, circa 1500. I want to sunbathe on a beach that's not crowded, and the Doctor owes me a trip for not telling me more about his life."

"Guilt trip," I smile. "Me likey."

The Doctor scowls. "Leslie needs a nice trip."

I look at Leslie and raise my eyebrows suggestively. She giggles, and the Doctor rolls his eyes before moving to mann the dashboard.

Suddenly, I hear a loud click, and all three of us are looking at the woman who just appeared in the room.

"River?" the Doctor says.

River Song grins. "Hello, sweetie."

TIMEBREAK

Author's Note: LONG CHAPTERS ARE FUN, YAY! Review please!


	3. River, the Doctor, Leslie, & the Future

Author's Note: WHY HAVE I LOST ALL MY FOLLOWERS? AHHHHHH! Jk jk! I just want more people to read, review, love, hate, etc. etc. Get my point, homies? Read, and enjoy! 

**Chapter Two: River, the Doctor, Leslie, and the Future**

**LESLIE'S POV**

_Suddenly, I hear a loud click, and all three of us are looking at the woman who just appeared in the room. _

_"River?" the Doctor says._

_River Song grins. "Hello, sweetie."_

TIMEBREAK

"River Song?" I say hesitantly. The name is apparent in the back of my mind; I definitely know her from somewhere, but I just can't remember!

"Oh, Leslie dearest," River walks up and hugs me tightly against her. She seems familiar, warm, so I don't attempt to push her back. "I've missed you, darling, although I believe this is the first time that you're meeting me...?"

"Right," I reply.

"I've just come from about 20 years in your future," River explains, pulling away to look at all three of us. "What a splendid time we're all having then, I'll tell you. Wait, oops! Spoilers!" She walks over to the Doctor and kisses his cheek before moving to kiss Jack's as well, and then mine. "You should be expecting another visitor soon... I think he might have followed me..."

The Doctor looks dumbfounded. "A-Alright, River," he says just as we hear another click.

"We are not done with this conversation, River!" another Doctor says. Wait, another Doctor? He looks just like the Doctor, but he has on a blue shirt and a green bowtie, and no jacket. "You keep him away from my son, got it!"

River turns to the other Doctor and scowls. "I can't control my son, Doctor, and you know that. We can't keep them apart; they're in love!"

The other Doctor sees the normal Doctor, and he looks shocked. "We are not done with this conversation, River!" and he disappears again.

River turns on her heels to look at me, and smiles. "So, Leslie dearest, how are you?"

I am so confused. The Doctor looks even more confused than myself, and Jack just looks amused.

"I'm fine, River," I say with a smile. "Can I ask why it seems like I've already met you? You don't seem like a complete stranger at all; it's like you're my sister."

"Maybe because that's how we are in the future, dear," River explains. "We're very close."

The Doctor finally breaks out of his stupor and looks at River. "I have a son? Who is... gay with your son?"

River shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see."

**Doctor's POV**

Leslie and River walk off into the East Corridor, chit-chatting about things. I am simply staring after them, and I can feel Jack staring at me.

"You got a problem with gay people, Doctor?" Jack asks defensively.

"Of course not, Jack," I respond. "You know that."

Jack nods curtly, and walks after River and Leslie. Meanwhile, I take off my jacket, sit in my driver's seat that I hardly ever use, and think about what River and my Future Self were saying. I have kids, which probably means I have a wife, which probably means that I'm all settled and happy.

And then I think about Leslie. What would happen to Leslie if I went off to get married. I know she wouldn't leave the TARDIS that easily, which means that she's probably still a companion of mine, which means that she's friends with my wife...

Or maybe she is my wife.

"Doctor?" Leslie says from behind me. I quickly turn around, and she looks confused. "Are you alright? I know that look... you're worrying about something or another."

"Oh just the usual," I say nonchalantly. "What adventure will we go on next? Will Jack woo you like he has with every other companion I've had? Will you get thrown off a ship? Will I get thrown off a ship? What about it-"

"Doctor," she walks over and leans down to kiss my forehead. I can smell her coconut shampoo; this isn't helping. "Don't worry about me. I'm not four anymore; I can take care of myself. Alright?" I nod quickly. "Now, are we going to California or what? You still owe me."

I smile widely. "Alright, Lee; let's go!"

TIMEBREAK

**Leslie's POV**

This is nice. The beach, the sun, the sand. I sigh heavily and look over at the Doctor, who is laying on the blanket beside me.

"You know, you can actually pull off a slight tan," I say to him. "But, any more and you might look like an alien."

This makes him laugh, and I can't help but laugh as well. Here I am, with my best friend in the whole world, having the time of my life. Oh, River and Jack are here as well. River has already told me a lot about herself, but she refuses to say anything about my future. Oh well, I guess I'll get there when I get there.

Suddenly, the phone in the TARDIS begins to ring.

"I'll get it!" I say happily, running inside and grabbing the phone off the hook. "Doctor's residence, home of the one and only Doctor, how may I assist you?"

"Hello, this is Amy Pond," a girl's voice says. "I need the Doctor immediately or sooner. Something's happened, and only he can help. Tell him it's me; he'll understand."

I smile. "Alright, one moment," I run back outside. "Doctor, Amy Pond's on the phone for you?"

He reaches up and grabs the portable phone from me. "Ah, Pond, how are things in Leadworth?"

**Doctor's POV**

"Not good, Doctor," she replies. "I'm having a baby, and Rory is nowhere in sight. As much as I hate to ask for it, I need your help."

"Be right there, Amy," I respond. I look at my companions, and feel a grin wash over my face. "Alright, gang, we have a mission! Amy's having a baby!"

TIMEBREAK

Author's Note: This story is so cliche and dramatic, but IDC. Haha, review please!


End file.
